Sora, él y ella
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora vive a su ritmo en su propio departamento. Nada parece ser capaz de cambiar hasta que se encuentra con ella. La rubia mujer que le quitaría el hipo a cualquiera y que, por un motivo, quiere convertir en su modelo. Aunque quizás lo que descubra no es lo que esperaba.


Para la diversidad sexual, me di el tiro con un Sorato =D. Lo considero mi primer sorato en FF que he hecho con ganas y sin ninguna razón entre medias =)

* * *

Yamato x Sora, 2 con Crossdressing

* * *

 **~Sora, él y ella~**

 **.**

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando estaba sacando la basura. Su vecina. Con su rubio cabello largo. Sus ojos azules brillantes y su altura que quitaría el hipo. Regresaba a su casa y se frotaba el ceño como si estuviera enfadada. Pensó que pasaría de largo, pero se detuvo en su portal a la vez que ella, abrió la puerta y hasta se la sujetó para dejarla pasar.

Sora casi podía haber pensado que estaba siendo demasiado caballeroso para ser mujer.

Subieron al mismo ascensor y se detuvieron en el mismo rellano, caminando hacia puertas diferentes. Ninguno dijo adiós o buenas noches. Se metieron en sus casas en silencio.

Sora se quedó pensativa un instante, pensando que había algo que no le cuadraba. Algo que no encajaba pero no terminaba de comprender.

Pero no le dio más importancia de lo necesario y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó cayéndose de la cama y mirando al techo con completa confusión. Alguien aporreaba su puerta con todas sus ganas y cuando abrió con las legañas todavía pegándole las pestañas, se encontró con una Mimi Tachikawa completamente enfadada.

Su mejor amiga soltaba frases sin que pudiera comprender. Le gritaba sin que entendiera del todo por qué y cuando rompió a llorar fue como si acabara de regañarla, como una niña pequeña a la que hubieran quitado su juguete.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la nevera y sacó el chocolate en tableta que siempre guardaba para ciertas ocasiones, entregándoselo y esperando que se calmara. Aprovechó para lavarse la cara, hacer sus cosas y regresar a por una buena taza de café.

—Ahora, más despacio, cuéntame.

Sabía que hacer que su amiga tuviera la boca llena de chocolate la obligaría a hablar más despacio y calmaría sus hormonas revolucionadas en un enfado de tal coloso.

—Ayer fue el desfile especial en la discoteca que siempre voy. Suelo ser la dichosa reina todos los años. Soy perfecta, mira.

Se apretó los senos para realzarlos y Sora echó la cabeza hacia atrás con sorpresa. No le interesaban para nada los senos de su amiga y menos que se los frotara en toda la cara.

—¿Y qué? —inquirió golpeando su taza con la cuchara a medida que movía el café.

—Pues que llegó una zorra con tacones, rubia y me quitó el puesto. ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡Solo porque era rubia! Parecía francesa, te lo digo yo. Pero la muy lagarta escapó cuando fui a encararla y se negó a recibir el premio.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

—Igual no era eso lo que quería.

—¿Quién no participa en un desfile para luego no querer nada? ¿Eh?

—Ni idea.

—En serio, Sora —protestó enfadada—. Voy a ir a buscar a Taichi y Koushiro. Les contaré lo que ha pasado. Espero que Taichi busque a la tipa esa y que me la deje. Ya verás lo que haré yo con ella.

Caminó hasta la puerta con ella, bostezando y se apoyó en el marco mientras la escuchaba despotricar acerca de una mujer a la que no conocían. Justo cuando Mimi bajaba por el ascensor, la puerta enfrente de la suya se abrió.

Dio un sorbo a su café lentamente y observó al rubio hombre que bostezaba y miraba lo que parecía ser su correo, acercándose hacia ella y extendiéndole dos cartas. Guapo y con el cabello recogido en una coleta. Ñam.

—De nuevo —señaló.

Sora recogió las cartas y suspiró.

—Algún día el cartero debería de aprender que es un "I" y no una "L".

Una vez más, Mimi volvió a gritar desde abajo que las rubias eran idiotas antes de marcharse con un portazo. Sora rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Siento el escándalo.

—No importa —negó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es solo que anoche una mujer rubia le ganó un premio. Nada más. Por cierto —añadió—, ¿todo bien con tu invitada?

Él levantó la cabeza hacia ella e incluso enarcó una ceja mientras la estudiaba con sus ojos azules.

—Sí, anoche cuando subía de tirar la basura me encontré con una chica. Guapísima por cierto. Te felicito.

Él pareció perplejo. Giró en redondo y caminó hasta su piso. Sora le miró con una ceja alzada mientras cerraba la puerta. Volvió a abrir. Llegó hasta su altura y apretando los puños, casi gruñó unas simples gracias.

Sora no lo comprendió en ese momento. Su vecino era realmente misterioso. Lo poco que sabía de él es que se llama Yamato Ishida. Que vivía solo. Le gustaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, —tenía una voz preciosa, todo fuera dicho—, y cada vez que cocinaba a Sora se le hacía la boca agua totalmente.

Que el cartero dejara sus cartas en el buzón equivocado había provocado que se conocieran y, especialmente, que se interesara por él. No iba a negarlo: era un bombón. Pero al parecer ya estaba pescado ese pez.

Una lástima.

Y qué mujer. De solo recordarla le impresionaba de nuevo. Bella. Alta. Fuerte. Quizás le gustaban las mujeres que se ejercitaban de más. Ella solo compartía carreras con Mimi y algún que otro partido de futbol con Taichi, uno de los novios de Mimi, y sus viejos amigos. Claro que el deporte nunca la había obsesionado como para volverse culturista. Podía pecar y disfrutar de los partidos de futbol en casa con una cerveza, palomitas y pantalones cortos.

¿Qué haría Yamato sobre sus ratos libres?

En aquel tiempo, todavía no lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con la alta mujer rubia fue cuando regresaba de hacer las compras más tarde de lo acostumbrado gracias a que se había tenido que quedar todo el santo día terminando su kimono para el próximo examen y su tutora era algo tan tiquismiquis que no podía fallar ni un hilo.

Se detuvo frente a frente en la puerta y ambas se movieron de un lado a otro para intentar rebasar a la otra. Finalmente, se hizo a un lado, con tanta mala suerte que sus pobres tomates se desperdigaron por todos lados.

—¡Vaya! —protestó agachándose para recogerlos.

Ella le ayudó y le entregó dos por cada mano. Sorprendida, los aceptó. Sus manos eran grandes. De dedos anchos y largos.

Apartó la mano rápidamente y se levantó, alejándose a pasos rápidos y un ligero tropezón con los tacones. Sora recogió las bolsas y continuó su periplo hasta su cocina.

Durante toda la tarde no pudo sacársela de la cabeza.

Se sentó a bosquejar en su cuaderno y cuando se dio cuenta, había creado kimonos para la mujer alta y rubia como si fuera su propio modelo. Y se percató de que le quedaban de maravilla a simple vista.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió y se dispuso a golpear la puerta de su vecino cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió tras ella. No le echó demasiada importancia y presionó el botón, esperando.

Nadie le abrió.

Cuando se volvió, chocó contra ella, dura y firme. Cayó de espaldas contra la puerta, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —masculló.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo agachó la cabeza y la hizo a un lado. Sora la miró sin comprender, notando el dolor de golpe en sus pechos y caderas. ¿Por qué no había nada blando entre medias? Vale, algunas mujeres de tanto ejercicio que hacían no tenían pecho, pero no debería de ser tan… plano.

La vio abrir la puerta y entrar, pero no cerrar. Se preguntó si sería su modo de invitarla.

Nunca había entrado en ese piso, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron problemas con las humedades del baño. Yamato tampoco había entrado en el suyo y todo se basaba en relaciones en el rellano.

Con agrado descubrió que no tenía nada que envidiar. Sí. Puede que las vistas un poco. Las suyas daban al parque y a los altos tejados. Las de Yamato daban al mar y ella amaba el mar.

Pero no creía que fuera correcto entrar cuando Yamato no estaba en casa. Al fin y al cabo, era el dueño. Así que de puntillas, se acercó y cerró la puerta.

Había llegado casi a su puerta cuando la que había cerrado volvió a abrirse con brusquedad.

—¡Entra!

Dio un respingo y se volvió para ver de nuevo los cabellos perderse tras la puerta. Incrédula, se acercó de puntillas. Porque estaba segura de que había escuchado a Yamato y que aquella palabra había sido más un ruego que una orden.

Empujó la puerta lentamente y como esperaba, su piso estaba completamente limpio y tenía la misma estructura que el suyo y un ligero olor especial a hombre que su casa no poseía.

—¿Hola? —cuestionó mientras avanzaba de puntillitas. Se sentía como una intrusa—. Perdona. Solo quería hablar con tu novio. No es nada del otro mundo, no es que quiera quitártelo ni nada así. —Aunque un bocado no le importaría darle—. Bueno, en realidad, era más bien para contactarte a ti. Me gustaría mucho si quisieras ser mi modelo para mi evento en la universidad. No te sientas forzada si no quieres.

Se detuvo en el salón con las manos en los riñones. ¿Qué diablos hacia?

Escuchó algo caerse desde el dormitorio y dio un respingo, girándose y corriendo hacia allí para detenerse en seco. Había un vestido en suelo y encima, una caja de pinturas desparramadas. Escuchó una maldición masculina y cuando se asomó más, descubrió a Yamato de pie, tan solo con un pantalón.

—¡Lo siento! —Se volvió rápidamente—. Creía que… tu novia me había traído hasta aquí y… como llamé antes pero no lo abrías.

—No es mi novia. Mírame bien.

Se volvió lentamente. Lo que había creído que eran pantalones se trataban de unas medias y su rostro estaba completamente maquillado y debía de aceptar que estaba incluso más atractivo que ella maquillada.

Si no fuera porque estaba completamente congelada habría jurado que tenía la boca abierta mientras lo miraba, atónita.

Él asintió lentamente y dejó caer a un lado, sobre la cama, el sujetador con el relleno falso. Sora parpadeó, intentando recuperar la compostura. No necesitaba sumar dos más dos para comprenderlo.

—Eras tú.

—Sí— respondió sacudiendo los brazos a cada lado en señal de rendición.

Sora retrocedió hasta dar con el vestido. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo movió para sacudirlo. Era enorme para ella.

—¿Por qué? —farfulló.

—Se llama… Crossdressing. Es un… un fetiche por decirlo de algún modo. Hombres que nos gustan vestirnos de mujer.

Sora le escuchó atentamente. Dejó el vestido sobre la cama, perfectamente alisado comparado a cómo estaba unos segundos antes. Le miró. Estudió su rostro. Se mordía el labio inferior y su cejo estaba profundamente fruncido. Contarle aquello parecía haberle costado un mar de intentos. Algo serio.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—Mi hermano —respondió rápidamente. Apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El sereno hombre que siempre le respondía con seguridad parecía estar entre la espalda y la pared —. Y posiblemente su novia.

Sora asintió, encontrándolo lógico. La familia primero.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

Yamato pareció perplejo. Parpadeó diversas veces y hasta se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Creí que…

—Que lo sabía —terminó por él.

—Sí.

Soportó la risa.

—No. No lo sabía. Pensé que eras tu novia. Te lo juro. Hasta me diste envidia cuando te vi vestido. E iba a pedirte que fueras mi modelo.

—¿Qué? —masculló sorprendido.

Se sentó sobre la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro y frotándoselo hasta que maldijo y recordó que llevaba maquillaje.

—Creía que… idiota de mí.

—No eres idiota —aseguró acercándose y buscando entre los botes de pintura toallitas desmaquilladoras. Joder, si hasta tenía una despensa de cosméticos mejor que ella —. Aunque ahora mismo lo esté pensando por otras cosas que no crees —confesó —. Eres increíble.

Dejó que le quitara el maquillaje poco a poco. Los ojos. Las mejillas. La base. Los labios y cuando finalmente se encontró con el rostro de hombre, sonrió.

—Solo faltaría que me dijeras que ganaste el concurso a mi amiga. Entonces, puede que piense en golpearte.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—Puede que lo hiciera. Pero no quería participar. Me enredaron en ello. Luego huí.

Sora no pudo ocultar la carcajada esa vez. Su risa llenó la habitación y causó confusión en el hombre frente a ella, mientras que se tenía que sujetar el estómago y limpiarse las lágrimas por la forma en que se estaba riendo.

Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, él tenía el ceño fruncido con enfado y las cejas fruncidas.

—Lo siento. Te juro que no me rio de ti. Es solo que la chica que viste marcharse el otro día de mi casa fue tu contrincante y… por dios. Eso fue un golpe en todo su ego.

—No fue mi intención —aseguró echándose los cabellos hacia atrás y recogiéndoselos en su característica coleta—. Y tampoco meterte en esto.

—Creías que me había enterado —puntuó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y yo que pensaba que ibas a querer hacer de modelo para mí.

Yamato se quedó estudiándola por un largo tiempo, hasta que la incomodó tanto escrutinio.

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada? Como: por qué haces esta idiotez, tu eres un hombre.

Sora negó pausadamente.

—No veo por qué. Eso es como si quisieras preguntarle a alguien por qué le gusta el color azul o cuestionar por qué prefiere té verde a té rojo solo porque tú prefieras uno u otro.

Casi pudo sentir el deseo de Yamato de estrecharla entre sus brazos y gritar de alegría. Pero con una sonrisa fue suficiente y Sora supo que ser sincera había sido lo mejor.

—Mira, soy feliz de que me hayas contado uno de tus más grandes secretos. Que hayas compartido esto conmigo. Yo a lo sumo puedo decirte que como patatillas como un tío y grito mientras veo un partido de futbol. Nada más. No hay mucho más interesante en mí.

—Suelo escucharte.

Sora enrojeció.

—¿En serio se me oye?

—Sí. Sobre todo cuando juega Japón contra otro equipo y pierde. O cuando juega el Barcelona y el Madrid.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Horrible. ¿Verdad?

—No —negó él descartándolo rápidamente—. Me gusta eso.

—¿Qué?

Esa vez su sonrojo fue por un motivo muy diferente.

Yamato continuaba mirándola fijamente y una ligera sonrisa se había mostrado en sus labios. Pocos hombres habían aceptado su pasión por el futbol. Uno de ellos ni siquiera podía ser considerado por ella, debido a que era la pareja de su mejor amiga. Y el otro era su padre, que solía esconderse en su casa para ver las repeticiones juntos, lejos de la severidad de su madre, que odiaba que chillaran.

—Caray. Gracias. Supongo.

—¿Supones? —Esta vez su sonrisa se hizo más profunda—. Es divertido escucharte, aunque algunas veces asustas. La primera vez pensé que te pasaba algo, hasta que escuché un "gol" enorme y comprendí que era un partido de futbol.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Lo siento tanto!

—No te disculpes. Más bien debería de hacerlo yo. Te confundí.

—Ah, sí. Pero ya está todo arreglado. Me has sorprendido y gratamente, he de decir. Es una pena que no pueda conseguir mi modelo pero.

—Yo no me he negado.

—Ya, pero, para la semana que viene yo… ¿Qué?

Clavó sus ojos en él. Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo trabajo ahora mismo, así que tengo tiempo. Puedo modelar para ti.

Sora dio un salto, sujetándolo de los hombros huesudos.

—¿¡Estás seguro de ello!?

—Sí, totalmente.

Sora se tiró un buen rato dando saltos por la habitación, con las ideas hirviendo en su mente y sin cesar de aparecer. Los kimonos iban a ser su futuro y su vida. Estaba segura de poder hacerlos.

Y que Yamato fuera su modelo, iba a ser el no va más.

—Ah. —Se detuvo y clavó la mirada en él —. ¿Qué pasará entonces si los demás descubren tu pasión?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo diré que hago de modelo porque somos amigos hasta que encuentres una modelo idónea.

—Bueno, tu altura es fantástica para las ideas que tengo.

—Pues no le des más vueltas.

Le acarició la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratara. Sora rio y se emocionó todavía más.

Encontrar a Yamato y su gusto por vestirse de mujer era algo maravilloso, caído del cielo. Y que él le hubiera confesado su secreto más bien guardado, era asombroso.

Desde entonces, las tardes de risas crecieron cada vez más. Los ratos en que pasaban juntos momentos diferentes se incrementaron y, para remate, su amistad se aseguró a unos niveles impresionantes.

Nunca le contaron al verdad a Mimi. Tampoco la rubia guapísima regresó a su discoteca, así que Tachikawa, pudo estar tranquila.

Sin embargo, Sora sí volvió a verla. Se hicieron íntimas amigas. Ella le hacía kimonos. La vestía con telas acorde con su piel, con sus ojos o sus cabellos.

A cambio, Yamato la colmó de besos cuando se declaró y se sentaba con ella a ver sus partidos de futbol, hasta con su padre.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, aquel estilo de vida fue convirtiéndose cada vez más en su vida de felicidad.

Y no necesitó nada más. No tenía por qué ser complicado. Yamato no era dos personas, siempre era la misma. Caballeroso, amable, buen cocinero, con una voz alucinante. Y se dio cuenta que a ella le daba igual desnudarlo con una camisa de hombre o un sostén.

En su armario tuvieron cabida tanto las ropas de hombre y su ropa, junto a un apartado aparte, para los días en que Yamato, se subía sobre sus tacones preferidos y salía a comerse el mundo como una mujer.

 **Fin**

 **09 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

No tenía en mente que salieran 2.994 palabras de esto, en serio xD. Mi idea primera era hacer a Sora tomboy, pero no encontré que estuviera relacionado y luego se me vino un Yamato vestido y se me hizo interesante y así terminó.

En fin, que me lo pasé pipa con ellos dos.

Aclaro que el tema de Mimi, Taichi y Koushiro comenzó como un trio y algo me falló cuando terminó en Michi xD.

Gracias a los que le deis una oportunidad a mi "Sorato". Ustedes ya saben quienes son =).


End file.
